El dia que regresaste
by Talii Kirschtein
Summary: el dia que sasuke-kun regreso, sakura ni enterada y aunque algo se lo decia ella prefirio ignorar las señales


"El dia que regresaste"

recuerdo ese dia muy bien y como olvidarlo si fue el dia que sasuke-kun regreso...

bien pues ese dia empezo algo extraño algo dentro de mi me lo decia este dia no es normal pero yo ignore eso completamente, en fin amanecio en konohagakure yo acababa de despetar miraba mi cuarto y no se por que no me levantaba, mi cama no me dejaba ¬¬',por lo general yo siempre me levantaba rapido, me metia a bañar y en menos de una hora ya estaba lista para lo que fuera pero ese dia no, no tenia ganas de levantarme de mi cama estube media hora dando vueltas hasta que por fin me levante, fui al baño me mire en el espejo "por dios que greñas me cargo" pense al ver mi cabello despeinado, me meti a bañar casi me quedo dormida en la regadera pero afortunadamente no n.n'

ya estaba lista para salir, arreglada y lista para lo que sea, baje al comedor a desayunar algo, pero lo unico que habia era yogurth y manzanas, asi que pues eso fue lo que desayune, sali de mi casa y sucedio algo raro, me dieron unas ganas de regresarme y meterme entre las sabanas de mi cama y eso se me hizo extrañisimo no se que me pasaba ese dia que no queria salir a ningun lado, me resisti y camine por las calles hasta llegar a la torre de lady tsunade

-hola oye sabes si esta lady tsunade en su despacho-pregunte a la recepsionista al entrar

-hola sakura-chan amm me dejo un recado, ten-me dio un pedazo de papel que decia

_sakura:_

_hoy no quiero que te estreses con papeles del hospital o trabajos duros que yo te de, te dare el dia libre para que hagas lo que mas te guste, ve a comer con naruto, de compras con ino, con hinata a platicar, a golpear a sai o lo que tu quieras el punto es que no te quiero ver haciendo cosas de ninjas..._

_atte. tsunade, lady hokage_

"golpear a sai?" pense yo, no es lo unico que hago cuando estoy con el pff en fin le agradeci a la recepsionista por la nota y sali de ahi, cuando caminaba por las calles oi que me gritaron

-sakura-chan!-grito naruto

-que pasa naruto-dije yo sonriendo

-ya supiste quien vendra para quedarse a vivir a la aldea-dijo naruto emocionado

-no, quien?-pregunte confundida, "quedarse a viir en la aldea?"

-pues nada mas y nada menos que...-dijo naruto antes de ser interrumpido

-hola dobe...hola...sakura...-dijo una voz conocida detras de nosotros

me gire soprendida y ahi estaba con una mochila, sonriendo yo no pude decir nada la emocion y frustracion me cerraron la garganta no sabia que decir al er otra vez a mi querido sasuke-kun

-teme!-grito naruto habalanzandose hacia el

-aaahh dobe no me abrazes!-dijo sasuke con ese tono de voz que usaba antes

yo sonrei, no podia creer que sasuke-kun estuviera ahi tanto tiempo tratando de traerlo al la aldea y ahora el estaba por fin con nosotros otra vez y parecia como si nunca se ubiera ido, derrepente algunas lagrimas rodaron por mis megillas eran lagrimas de alegria

-sakura-chan estas bien?-pregunto naruto sin soltar a sasuke

sasuke me miro y sonrio yo me ruborize y sonrei

-sasuke-kun...-dije yo habalanzandome hacia el

naruto solto a sasuke para dejarme abarazarlo en paz sasuke me abrazo jamas habia sentido esa sensacion de pertanencia de que por fien estabamos juntos despues de tanto.

yo no dejaba de llorar, sasuke me acariciaba la cabeza y naruto sonreia, derrepente me alzo la cabeza tomandome por el menton me miro con esos ojos negros intensos, profundos, de reojo yo solo vi que naruto sonrio y se ruborizo yo no me movia estaba nerviosa

-sakura... perdoname-dijo el

yo me estremeci, el se empezo a acercar y yo me ruborize, derrepente solo senti sus labios tocando los mios y en ese momento pasaron por mi mente todos los momentos juntos, desde los mas dulces hasta los mas amargos, naruto grito de emocion y oi mas voces conocidas

-que linda pareja-dijo hinata

-uuuuuuyyyyy que monos se ven juntos-dijo ino con su tono de voz de siempre

-aaa entonces es asi como se verian juntos, yo pense que habria mas pasion-dijo sai

-callate sai!-dijo ino irritada

-ahora si podremos ir en cita triple juntos verdad-dijo naruto abrazando a hinata

sasuke y yo nos separamos y sonreimos, yo mire a hinata y la vi super sonrojada

-hinata como pudiste fijarte en naruto-pregunto sasuke sonriendo

-sasuke teeemeeeee!-dijo naruto enojado yo me rei

derrepente sasuke me tomo por sorpresa, me cargo sin alguna razon, bueno eso es lo que yo pensaba

-adonde me llevas sasuke-kun-pregunte ruborizada

-a recuperar el tiempo perdido...-dijo sonriendo, casi me desmayo con ese comentario

el comenzo a caminar, yo oi a sai diciendo algo pero no tome importancia a lo que dijo, ino grito emocionada y neruto grito, "muy bien hecho teme!" sasuke sanrio y me miro...

por fin estabamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos iba a separar...

* * *

><p><strong>uuuuyyyy este one-shot me nacio del corazon jiji espero que les guste mucho n.n<strong>


End file.
